


Словно муха в вазелине / Flies in the Vaseline

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Лучшие из охотников не курят. Пред-сериал.
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123337
Kudos: 1





	Словно муха в вазелине / Flies in the Vaseline

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flies in the Vaseline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148843) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



> Предупреждения: Настоящее время, от второго лица.

Когда отец впервые ловит тебя с сигаретой, ты застываешь в ожидании взрыва — в прямом и переносном смысле. Почти готов к тому, что он выбьет сигарету из твоих губ. И определённо ждёшь гневной нотации. Но он просто смотрит на тебя — так спокойно, что даже становится страшно.

— Ты явно куришь не первую, — говорит он наконец. — Как часто ты это делаешь?

Чуть приободрившись, ты одной длинной затяжкой приканчиваешь сигарету, бросаешь её на асфальт и растираешь носком ботинка.

— Нечасто. Не каждый день. Только иногда.

— Угу, — отец всё ещё неправдоподобно спокоен. — Считаешь это хорошей идеей?

Ты давишь нервный смешок при мысли о том, что в итоге тебя погубит курение, а не чьи-то когти или клыки, и говоришь:

— Я буду держать это под контролем.

— А, так ты считаешь, что _справишься_ со всем. 

Ну понятно. Это фирменное от Джона Винчестера — разочарование, приправленное щепоткой сарказма. Тебя оно бесит.

— Да, сэр. Я так считаю. Не думаю, что расслабиться время от времени с одной сигаретой мне так уж вредит.

 _Не больше, чем тебе, папа, вредит постоянное потребление Джека Дэниэлса_ , хочется сказать тебе. Но ты не настолько глуп, чтобы произнести такое вслух.

Он ещё некоторое время смотрит на тебя. Возможно, он думает, что ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому принимать решения. Хотя с большей вероятностью он размышляет о том, что с тобой, таким тупицей, делать. В конце концов он говорит:

— Ладно. Считаешь, что у тебя всё под контролем? Поживем — увидим. Но чтобы Сэму ты с сигаретой даже на глаза не смел попадаться. Ты ведь в курсе, насколько пацан на тебя равняется?

Ты прокручиваешь в уме каждое его слово в поисках скрытого приказа и ничего не находишь.

— То есть ты не запрещаешь мне?

— А если бы запретил, ты бы послушался?

Ты не отвечаешь — слишком похож на ловушку этот вопрос.

Больше он о твоем курении не заговаривает. И не видит, как ты куришь, — разве что разок, через пару месяцев. Вы тогда успешно зачищаете стаю гулей вместе с несколькими отцовскими друзьями (нет, не друзьями, просто _соратниками_ — друзей Джон Винчестер не заводит). Когда Рипли вытаскивает пачку Мальборо и машет ею, предлагая тебе, ты берёшь у него сигарету. Отец смотрит на это, хмуря брови, но молчит.

А потом, когда вы долго едете в машине, возвращаясь обратно в мотель, вдруг что-то щёлкает. Или трескается. Тебе уже почти восемнадцать, на монстров ты охотишься примерно с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым для дрочки. Ты моложе любого из тех парней, что сегодня ночью охотились с вами, — и при этом ты лучше большинства из них. И ты убил своего первого гуля. А отец даже не сказал тебе: «Хорошо поработал, Дин». Или: «Я тобой горжусь». Или ещё что-нибудь такое. Нет, он просто хранил презрительное молчание, и всё из-за твоего курения. И ты чувствуешь, что с тебя хватит. Ты пьёшь, как мужчина, трахаешься, как мужчина, охотишься, как мужчина, — и больше не собираешься прятать от папы сигареты, словно пацан какой.

Ты лезешь в карман куртки и вытаскиваешь полупустую пачку, уже пару недель там лежащую. Но вот чего ты не ожидаешь в этот раз — так это отцовской руки, выбивающей у тебя из пальцев сигарету так резко, что ты чуть не подпрыгиваешь.

— В моей машине не курят, — рявкает он.

— Боже, папа, остынь, — говоришь ты смущённо. — Мог бы просто попросить. 

— Нет, _просить_ тебя я не буду, — рычит отец. — Просто _говорю_ , что в моей машине ты курить не будешь!

Снова рот он открывает только через пару миль.

— Дин, — говорит он, — я понимаю, что, когда меня рядом нет, ты будешь делать, что тебе в голову взбредёт. Но я хочу убедиться, что ты осознаёшь то, что делаешь с собой. Что ты понимаешь все последствия твоего курения. Ясно?

— Что, я заработаю рак лёгких? — спрашиваешь ты. — Можно подумать, я доживу до того возраста, когда об этом стоит беспокоиться.

Отец вздыхает.

— Вообще-то я надеюсь, что ты до такого возраста доживёшь. Но сейчас я говорю не о раке лёгких и прочих отдалённых последствиях. Я говорю о том, как курение уже повлияло на твои лёгкие. Одышка — она тебе нужна? Как охотнику?

— Что-то Рипли не слишком от неё страдает.

— _Рипли_ , вот как, — он поджимает губы. — То есть ты решил стать хорош в охоте так, как _Рипли_?

Тебе хочется заорать, что так нечестно, что ты уже лучше, чем Рипли, лучше, чем большинство других охотников! Ты же делал всё, что отец от тебя хотел, — и не пора ли чуть отпустить твои поводья? Тебе хочется спросить — отец вообще когда-нибудь будет тобой доволен?

Ты ничего не говоришь. Просто суёшь полупустую пачку обратно в карман, и вы молча едете дальше.

И вот настаёт следующее утро. Всё как всегда — никакого выходного после охоты, никакого простоя. Ещё потемну отец командует вам подъём, и на рассвете ты уже стоишь, зябко вздрагивая, на пустующем футбольном поле у школы. Сэм смотрит на тебя вопросительно сквозь взлохмаченную челку. Ты пожимаешь плечами в ответ.

— Сэм, — говорит отец. — Какую скорость может развить при беге Чёрный пёс?

Сэм, обрадованный тем, что сегодня в тренировку входит напрячь мозги, — для брата это единственный способ занять первое место — отвечает:

— Двадцать миль в час. Возможно, даже двадцать пять на коротких дистанциях.

— Пусть будет двадцать. Переведи на ярды в секунду.

Кинув на отца озадаченный взгляд, Сэм прикрывает глаза, яростно считая про себя.

— Э-э... десять. Около десяти ярдов в секунду.

— Молодец, — от скупой отцовской похвалы Сэм практически сияет. — Теперь твоя очередь, Дин. Два круга по полю в _быстром_ темпе.

Отлично. Ты мчишься вокруг поля, ноги и руки двигаются словно поршни, краем глаза ты посматриваешь на отца и брата. Они всё ещё стоят у кромки поля и разговаривают. То есть говорит папа, а Сэм слушает. Когда ты пробегаешь мимо них, Сэм вскидывает тебе навстречу ладонь — «дай пять!». Маленький паршивец в хорошем настроении после демонстрации своих математических талантов.

На следующем круге ты _прибавляешь_ скорости, потому что не желаешь дать своему старику повод хмуро и недовольно скривить рот в гримасе, означающей «ты меня подвёл». Заканчивая второй круг, ты, потный и задохнувшийся, останавливаешься, стараясь не замечать, как колет у тебя в боку.

— Ты в порядке, сын? — с малопонятной улыбкой спрашивает отец.

— Да, сэр!

— Хорошо. Постой здесь минутку, — прихватив Сэма рукой за спину, он уводит его по полю дальше. Кричит оттуда, где они останавливаются: 

— Вводная будет такая — твой брат находится от тебя в тридцати ярдах, со сломанной ногой, передвигаться не может. В сорока ярдах от него — собирающийся напасть Чёрный пёс. Патроны у тебя кончились, так что придётся действовать ножом. Следовательно, тебе нужно добраться до Сэма раньше, чем до него доберётся Чёрный Пёс.

Сорок ярдов. Четыре секунды. Вот _мудила_.

Отец смотрит на часы и рявкает:

— Пошёл!

На краткий миг ты думаешь, что способен это сделать. Возможно, если бы ты в это время уже бежал, а не стоял, то у тебя бы вышло. Но сорок ярдов за четыре секунды рывком с места тебе не одолеть. Ты просто не можешь. Это было бы трудно сделать, даже не будь у тебя такой одышки. Тебе остаётся до Сэма ярдов десять, когда отец кидается на него и хватает сзади. Сэм вскрикивает со смехом (ты молча пытаешься заткнуть свои панические рефлексы — это крик радости, _радости_ , блядь!), его тощие ноги взмётываются у тебя перед носом, когда отец выдергивает брата из пределов твоей досягаемости.

Ты тормозишь, потом наклоняешься, упираясь ладонями в колени, — изображаешь растяжку, лишь бы не поднимать глаз, лишь бы не видеть самодовольную усмешку отца.

Он говорит:

— Так, Сэм, теперь твоя очередь. Два круга. Пошёл.

Когда брат отдаляется настолько, что услышать вас уже не должен, ты выпрямляешься, стараясь заставить себя дышать ровно. Но говорить ты можешь — когда уже можешь — только обрывистыми короткими фразами.

— Ты же сам знаешь... что это просто... фигня какая-то!

— Что — фигня? — мягко спрашивает папа, провожая глазами бегущего Сэма.

— Курение тут... вовсе ни при чём... я запыхался… не оттого... Я почти не курил... у меня в месяц... уходит меньше пачки... Это максимум... на один процент… дыхалку садит... Это не причина!.. Я не бы смог... вовремя добежать до него... даже если бы не курил!

— Твоя правда, — говорит отец, поворачиваясь к тебе. — Иногда и ста процентов не хватает. Чаще всего это не играет особой роли, и девяносто девяти процентов достаточно, чтобы сделать работу. Но однажды тебе понадобятся все сто. И ты не знаешь, когда случится это «однажды». Ты уверен, что завтра будет тот день, когда тебе твоих девяносто девяти процентов хватит? Готов рискнуть своей жизнью на таких условиях? И моей жизнью? — повернувшись, он смотрит на Сэма, бегущего к вам вокруг поля. — _Его_ жизнью рискнуть готов? Если с ним что-то случится, каково тебе будет знать, что ты не смог это остановить лишь потому, что у тебя не было всего, что ты _мог бы_ иметь без курения?

Тебе нечего ответить, но отец твоего ответа и не ждёт. Он кричит твоему брату:

— Сэм! Это не марафон, а спринт! Ну-ка, наддай как следует!

Сэм наклоняет голову и прибавляет ходу, его тощие руки и ноги мелькают так неистово, словно что-то тёмное и рычащее почти хватает его за пятки.

(Сегодня ночью тебе приснится кошмар. Там ты будешь задыхаться. Там ты будешь бежать медленно и тяжело — словно по грудь в воде, словно муха, утонувшая в вазелине. И беспомощно смотреть, как кричащего Сэма валит на землю что-то тёмное, рычащее, клыкастое и когтистое, что-то голодное. Мучительно ловя воздух, ты проснёшься и пойдёшь к унитазу, и смоешь в него последнюю свою пачку сигарет. Потом ты полчаса будешь молча таращиться на спящего братишку, а сам при этом слышать его крик из сна — твоё имя. Ты поймёшь, что проиграл и всех подвёл, и что тебе никогда, ни за что _не смочь_ сделать всё как надо.)

(А на следующий день ты всё равно попытаешься это сделать.)


End file.
